help me survive
by omichiri6183
Summary: Naruto is found abused in his apartment after a mission. this is my first story so please give it a shot. this is just a test to see if people will read it
1. preview chapter

Help me survive

This is my first story I am writing please let me know what you think please try to be nice. This is just a tester to see if people will read my story.

I don't own anything just had this in my head for a while. This will be yaoi and angst so those who don't like it please don't read.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and the rest of team 7 are returning to the village after a long and tiring mission, and all he wanted to do was go home and rest. Little did Naruto know someone was waiting for him in his apartment.

* * *

Who is waiting at the apartment and what do they want with Naruto?


	2. Chapter 1

For those who asked for more of my story here you go.

Naruto is unable to speak to Kyuubi do to lack of chakra and since he can't talk to him the fox can not heal him at the moment.

* * *

Naruto and the rest of team 7 were walking through the gates to the villiage after a long and tiring mission. They all just wanted to go to their homes and rest. Naruto was so exausted that he couldn't even communicate with the kyuubi, having used just about all of his and the kyuubi's chakra during the mission. He pretty much just had enough to get to his apartment. Sasuke was concerned about naruto because of how little chakra he had left but didn't know about how low the kyuubi's chakra was so he left him to go his own way.

When naruto entered his apartment he was grabbed from behind by someone he chouldn't see but he had no energy left to fight back. Only when the person holding him whispered " welcome home little demon ready for some fun?" did he realise that Uchiha Itachi was there in his house. Itachi then proceeded to cut away naruto's clothes with a kunai that he took from his weapons pouch. Naruto realised what itachi had planned but he still didn't have any energy to do anything. "Please don't do this" naruto pleaded. But that just mad itachi go faster to get his clothes off.

When itachi finally had naruto complety naked did he deside to tie naruto's arms above his head so he can't do anything should his chakra return. Itachi then removed his own pants and whispered "This is going to hurt a lot little naruto." And with that he thust into naruto's entrance with no preperation. Naruto screamed at the pain, itachi ignored the blond's crys of pain and continued pumping in and out of his abused entrance. Naruto could only hope that when itachi was finished that he would let him live.

When sasuke got to his house he had a really bad feeling. He tried to pass it off as being tired, but as he lay there in his bed he couldn't get over the feeling that something was wrong. He decided to go take a walk around the viliage to try to clear his mind in hopes that the bad feeling would go away. As he was nearing naruto's apartment he heard naruto scream and went running towards the apartment hoping it wasn't something stupid like a bad dream.

When itachi was close to his climax he grabbed the kunai he used to cut naruto's clothed off and as he spilled into the blond he jabbed the kunai into the blonde's stomach. Naruto screamed as loud as he could and passed out from the pain and the trauma. Itachi pulled out of naruto and let him fall to the floor in a bloody mess. Just before itachi left he pulled out a new kunai and put two very long and very deep cuts on the inside of each of naruto's arms to make it look like the blonde did it to himself and dissapered in a puff of smoke. Just as the smoke cleared sasuke reached the apartment and started to pound on the door.

Sasuke didn't wait for any signs that naruto was ok. He broke the door down and saw nauto laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. "NARUTO!!!!" sasuke cried as he ran to naruto's side. He looked around the room for something to use to wrap the wounds on his arms and saw the tatters that used to be the orange jumpsuit naruto loved to wear. He grabbed the clothes and wrapped the wounds as best he could, as he finished with his arms he noticed the kunai still imbedded in naruto's stomach but didn't remove it just yet. Sasuke took his own shirt to put over naruto so that he was covered and carried him to the hokage's office to be looked at.

As sasuke reached the hokage tower he burst into tsunade's office "Hokage-sama please help naruto." Tsunade jumped up from her desk and ran to sasuke's side to take naruto in her arms. "what happened to him?" she asked. "I don't know" sasuke replied. "explain what you do know then" she demanded as she looked naruto over to asses the damage.

* * *

Here is the first chapter. I hope you all like it, please realize that I am making this story up on the spot and not putting any pre- thought into it at all. I do like feedback so I know if I am to continue this fic or not.


End file.
